1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adjustable armrest assemblies for chairs which are adjustable in the height and horizontal position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chairs are widely used in daily lives and many of them are equipped with armrests. Nevertheless, the chair armrests are generally fixed and thus cannot be adjusted responsive to different body sizes of the user. The present invention aims to provide an adjustable armrest assembly for chairs to solve this problem.